


Art is Words

by Deannie



Category: Alias Smith and Jones, Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Iron Man (Movies), Now and Again, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Art with Words, Community: hc_bingo, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of art pieces inspired by hc_bingo prompts. Angsty and romantic (in places). Prompts and rationales, if any, will be posted in each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for You (The Professionals)

**Author's Note:**

> This diamond bingo fulfills both the Single Media Bingo achievement (Each fill is done in the same media, excluding fics) and the All the Worlds achievement (Each fill is done in a different fandom).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surgery


	2. Baby, I'm Starving (Firefly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunger/Starvation


	3. You Have Held This Heart (Iron Man movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heart Attack/Heart Trouble


	4. Another Taste (Star Trek Reboot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Poisoning


	5. I Want It Back (Now and Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Depression


	6. If You Can't See That (Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistaken Identity


	7. My Feelings Are Mine (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dub-con  
> Note: You've got to admit, the "get a roominess" was hardly what Tara had planned the night before.


	8. Whether I Wake or Not (Alias Smith and Jones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat Exhaustion/Heat Stroke  
> Note: The boys, as always, bring a little comfort to round out the hurt.


End file.
